


This Isn't Goodbye

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude says goodbye to Connor at the airport. Based on what was said to happen in S3E10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Based on S3E10

Today was the day that both boys were dreading. Jude and Connor followed Adam to the terminal in the San Francisco Airport. Jude was thinking about how delighted he was that the person who he cared about most in life would be in a supportive, loving environment, but he also hated how far away it was from him. Once they reached gate G-16, they stopped.

"Hey Jude, do you think that you could maybe give us a minute?" Adam asked in a wavering voice. Jude simply nodded, not feeling strong enough to speak in that moment. After Jude walked away, Adam turned to face his son. "Connor, I'm sorry that I can't figure out in my mind how to accept you, I know it hurts you. My parents raised me this way, and it's very hard to totally change your opinion on something like this. While you're gone, I'm going to educate myself on how to be a better LGBT parent. I'm sorry that it has all come to this," A small tear made it's way into Adam's eye.

"Look, I know that me loving Jude as more than a friend doesn't make sense to you. A few months ago, it didn't make sense to me. I know that you're trying, and I don't want you to think that I'm leaving because I hate you, or something like that. All of this is new to me too, and I just need to be in an environment that will help me along the way, and mom can do that. One day, that'll be here with you, but for now, it has to be in L.A." Connor explained, now on the verge of tears himself.

"I love you, son. I'm so proud of you for being who you are, I just have to learn to be more tolerant, and get more educated," Adam replied, making Connor smile.

"Flight 321 to Los Angeles is boarding in ten minutes, flight 321 to Los Angeles is boarding in ten minutes," a lady on a loudspeaker said, breaking the moment.

"I'm going to get Jude for you. Here's your boarding pass. Be sure to tell your mom hello for me. I love you, son," Adam and Connor shared a quick hug before Adam walked off. Jude was standing outside of a gift shop next to a gate near Connor's. "Go on over. Meet me in the car when you two are done," After Adam walked off, Jude made his way over to Connor. They shared a small smile when they saw each other.

"I've been dreading this moment ever since the day you first talked about moving," Jude said, his voice cracking.

"Me too," Connor replied, as tears started to appear in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much,"

 

"I'm going to miss you, too. But, for the first time since you came out, you're finally going to feel loved, and supported, and safe, in a home that's not mine," Both boys chuckled, "I know how it feels to not have any of those things, because that's what every foster home I was in was like, aside from Stef and Lena's. But, I never was actually related, or had any real ties to any of those people. I know how much your dad's lack of support affects you, and I'm so glad that you're finally going to be with someone who loves and accepts you for you,"

"I love you so much, Jude," Connor said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you, too," Jude replied, before wrapping Connor into a big hug.

"Flight 321 to Los Angeles is now boarding, flight 321 to Los Angeles is now boarding," The boys pulled apart, and Connor grabbed his bag.

"Text me when you land,"

"I will. I love you so much, Jude,"

"I love you, too. Have a good and safe flight," Connor walked over to the boarding area, and scanned his boarding pass, before turning to Jude, and waving. Jude waved back, then Connor got on the plane. Jude wiped away a few stray tears as he watched Connor's plane take off. Even though he felt very sad, Jude smiled a small smile, because he knew that the person who mattered so much to them would finally be in an environment where he deserved to be.


End file.
